Crowninshield family
The first Crowninshiled on American soil in Salem, Massachusetts was Dr. Johan Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt, who arrived in 1680. Artists *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) *Francis Welch "Frank" Crowninshield (1872-1947)http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Frank_Crowninshield_(1872-1947) Sea captains *John Crowninshield (1696-1761) *George Crowninshield (1734-1815) *George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766-1817) *Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851) Harvard Graduates *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) Military Army *Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield (1837-1897) *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) *Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817-1859) Navy *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843-1908) Politics *Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808), U.S. Representative *Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851), 5th United States Secretary of the Navy Descendants of of Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronescheldt and Elizabeth Allen *Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711) **m: Elizabeth Allen (1672-1711) ***Capt. John Crowninshield (1696-1761) ****m: Anstis Williams (1700-1774) ***Capt. Richard Crowninshield ***Capt. Cliford Crowninshield ***'Elizabeth Crowninshield' ***'Mary Crowninshield' of Capt. John Crowninshield and Anstiss Williams *Capt. John Crowninshield (1696-1761) **m: Anstis Williams (1700-1774) ***Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (c.1732-?) ***Capt. George Crowninshield (1734-1815) ****m: Mary Derby ***'Elizabeth Crowninshield' (c1735-c1799) of Capt. George Crowninshield and Mary Derby *Capt.' 'George Crowninshield (1734-1815) **m: Mary Derby (1737-1813) ***'Sarah Crowninshield' ***Capt. George Crowninshield (c1766-1817) ***Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) ***Capt. John Crowninshield (c1772-1842) ***Mary Crowninshield (1778-1835) ***Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851) ****m: Mary Boardman (1778-1840) ***Capt. Richard Crowninshield (c1774-1844) ***Capt. Edward Crowninshield (c1775-c1793) of Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield and Mary Boardman *Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1773-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy **Mary Boardman (1778-1840) ***'Elizabeth Boardman Crowninshield' (bapt.1804-1884) ***'Mary Crowninshield' (bapt.1806-1893) ***'Benjamin Varnum Crowninshield' (bapt. 1808-1829) ***Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) ****m: Sarah Gool Putnam (c1809-1880) ***George Casper Crowninshield (bapt. 1812-1857) ****m: Harriet Elizabeth Sears ***'Lucia Crowninshield' (bapt.1812-1812) ***'Anstis "Annie" Casper Crowninshield' (bapt.1815-1905) ****m: Dr. J. Mason Warren ***Edward Augusts Crowninshield (1817-1859) ****m: Caroline M. Welch (1820-1897) ***'Lucy Ann Crowninshield' (bapt. 1818-?) of Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield and Sarah Gool Putnam *Capt.' 'Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) **m: Sarah Gool Putnam (c1809-1880) ***'Mary Crowninshield' (1833-1834) ***'Sarah C. Crowninshield' (1834-1840) ***Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) ****m: Katherine M. Bradlee ***'Alice Crowninshield' (1839-1926) ****m: Capt. Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) ***'Louisa Crowninshield' (1842-1927) ****m: Francis E. Bacon ***'Francis Gool Crowninshield' (1845-1847) ***'Emily Crowninshield '(1847-1879) ****m: William Mountford of George Casper Crowninshield and Harriet Elizabeth Sears *'George Casper Crowninshield' (bapt. 1812-1857) **m: Harriet Elizabeth Sears ***'Cora Crowninshield' (1845-1919) ****m: Charles Boyden ***'Fanny Crowninshield' (1839-1911) ****m: John Quincy Adams (1833-1911) ***'Casper Crowninshield' (c1847-?) of Fanny Crowninshield and John Quincy Adams *'Fanny Crowninshield' (1839-1911) **m: John Quincy Adams (1833-1911) ***'John Adams' (1862-1876) ***'John Quincy Adams, Jr.' (1862-1876) ***'George Casper Adams' (1863-1900) ***'Charles Francis Adams' (c1865-?) ***'Deacon Charles Francis Adams' (1866-1954) ***'Fanny Caldwallader Adams' (1867-?) ***'Fanny Crowninshield Adams' (1873-1876) ***'Arthur G. Adams' (1877-1949) ***'Abigail Adams' (1879-1974) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas *'Frederick Josiah Bradlee I' (1866-1951) **m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1892-1970) ****m: Chevaliere''' Josephine de Gersdorff''' (1896-1975) ***'Sargent Bradlee' (1898-1987) ***'Malcolm Bradlee' (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff *'Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1892-1970) **m: Chevaliere''' Josephine de Gersdorff''' (1896-1975) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee III' (1919-2003) ***Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ***'Constance "Connie" Bradlee' (1924-1993) of Maj. Edward Augustes Crowninshield and Caroline Marie Welch *Maj. Edward Augusts Crowninshield (1817-1859) **m: Caroline Marie Welch (1820-1897) ***'Edward Augustes Crowninshield, Jr.' (1841-1867) ***'Frederic Crowninshield '(1845-1918) ****m: Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841-1921) of Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1895) **m: Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee III' (1919-2003) ***Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ***'Constance "Connie" Bradlee' (1923-1993) First Bradlee-Crowninshield Connection *Capt.' Josiah Bradlee III' (1837-1902) **m: 1864, Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) ***'Sarah Crowninshield' (1885-?) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee I' (1866-1951) ****1890, Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ***'James Bowdoin Bradlee' (1873-?) ***'Francis Crowninshield' (1881-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) *'Frederick Josiah Bradlee I' (1866-1951) **m: 1890, Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1892-1970) ****m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ***'Sargent Bradlee' (1898-1987) ***'Malcolm Bradlee' (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff *'Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1892-1970) **m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee III' (1919-2003) ***Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ***'Constance "Connie" Bradlee' (1924-1993) Second Bradlee-Crowninshield Connection *'Frederic Crowninshield' (1845-1918) **m: Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841-1921) ***Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ****m: 1917, Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***'Alma de Gersdorff' (1897-?) ***'Casper Crowninshield' (1901-?) of Chevaliere Josepnine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) **m: 1917, Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee III' (1919-2003) ***Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ***'Constance "Connie" Bradlee' (1924-1993) Notable members Capt. John Crowninshield Capt. Jacob Crowninshield Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield Capt. George Crowninshield, Jr. Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield Frederic Crowninshield Francis "Frank" Crowninshield Connected families *Adams *Allen *Boardman *Boyden *Bradlee *Derby *Fairbanks *Gardner *de Gersdorff *Putnam *Welch *Williams See also *Descendants of John Crowninshield References Books Internet Francis W. Crowninshield *Havard Gazette: A diarist in the Class of 1858 Internet Archive - full text Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817-1859) m: Caroline M. Welch *Welch Genealogy Jacob and Benjamin Williams Crowninshield *Biographies of the Present Senators of the United States Category:Crowninshield (surname) Category:Crowninshield family Category:Political families of the United States